The Beldam
|type of villain = Manipulative Man-Eater}} The Beldam (also known as "The Other Mother" in her loving-mother disguise) is the main antagonist of Laika's 1st full-length animated feature film Coraline, which is based on the 2002 English dark fantasy children's novel of the same name by Neil Gaiman. She is the arch-enemy of Coraline. She is the demonic button-eyed arachnoid ruler of the Other World. She kidnaps children who move into Pink Palace Apartments in attempt to devour their lives and imprison their souls, which allows her to live. She frequently disguises herself as her victims' mothers, hence her name as the Other Mother. She was voiced by , who also played Ms. Gradenko in Spy Kids, and Rhea in the second season of Supergirl. Differences Between Novel and Film The Beldam appears in both the novel and film version of Coraline. In both versions she takes the form of Coraline's mother, but has shiny black buttons where her eyes should be. *In the book, the Other Mother is described as being similar to Coraline's mother, but with a few noticable differences betraying her otherworldly nature: besides the black button eyes, her skin is pale and chalky, her fingers are described as "a little too long" with red claw-like nails, and constantly twitching. Her hair is darker and appears to be moving as if caught in a slight breeze. Unlike the film, her form doesn't change at all during the course of the story, though she is shown to have no reflection in mirrors (when questioned, the Beldam tells Coraline that "mirrors aren't to be trusted"). When the Cat scratches her face, she bleeds a black, tar-like ichor. **In the film, the Other Mother is almost identical to Coraline's mother, but made "prettier"- her eye bags and neck brace is gone, her hair is neater and shinier, her nose is no longer crooked, and she wears bright red lipstick and more vibrant clothes. When angered by Coraline's refusal to stay, she transforms into a taller, more skeletal version of herself, with impossibly long limbs and neck and deep, sunken cheekbones. She seems to have more shapeshifting prowess than the novel version, able to look exactly like Coraline's real mother for a brief moment, eyes and all, only to quickly shapeshift into her "true" form once Coraline is in her clutches. At the climax of the film before Coraline escapes, the Other Mother's body has visibly broken down like the rest of her world: her skin is cracked like porcelain, her neck and torso are segmented and bone-like, her outfit is faded and abstract in shape, her two legs are replaced with a set of four spindly metal legs ending in sharp points, and her hands have worn away to reveal her "skeleton" made out of sewing needles. When scratched by the cat, she does not bleed, though her button eyes are plucked off, rendering her blind. *In the book, the Other Mother uses an army of rats to spy on the human world. These rats are black with red eyes, and are able to speak in high-pitched, wheezing voices (though they mostly do so in rhyme). **In the film, she has a group of kangaroo mice employed by the Other Mr. Bobinski in his jumping mouse circus. Their "true" form is that of a large, ugly rat, and in both forms they have black button eyes like everything else in the Other World. The Other Mother's main method of spying is through the eyes of dolls that she makes in the likeness of her current victim. This is shown in the opening credit sequence, where the Beldam creates a doll identical to Coraline and places it in the human world for her to find. *In the book, while making the deal to find Coraline's parents and the souls of the children, the Beldam first swears "on her mother's grave", and makes a dark joke about how "I put her there myself, and when she tried to get out, I put her back in". Whether this indicates she has human or at least biological origins is debatable, given her manipulative nature. This is never brought up in the film. Appearance The appearance of the Beldam (or the Other Mother) changes throughout the movie. It is said that in order to lure children and to consume their souls, she disguises herself as their mothers. In Coraline's case, she disguised herself as Mel Jones, Coraline's mother. In all of her appearances, she has button eyes (which were dropped by the Cat in the climax of the film). In her first appearance, she looked identical to Mel Jones, but with better hairstyle, red lipstick and no bags under her button eyes. When she had a heated conversation with Coraline, and after she reveals her true colors to Coraline, she transformed into a longer and scarier version of herself, having an overall skeletal appearance. Also, her lipstick is now black instead of red. After Coraline grabbed all of the three eyes of the Ghost Children, the Beldam is shown as a skeletal spider-like creature, which is also her true form. She stays in this form for the remainder of the movie. Personality Under her disguise of her victims' mothers, the Beldam appears to be a very loving and charismatic maternal figure, especially for troubled children. Alluding to her archaic background, the Beldam speaks very eloquently, uses relatively old-fashioned language and seeks to maintain a traditional family through loving (this appears to be genuine at first) discipline. She is also very observant and vigilant of the problems and desires her victims have in the real world. Through this, she recreates the Other World into becoming their idealized dreamworlds. The Beldam is highly skilled in the arts of motherhood. She is very good at cooking and sewing and is eager to play rough and daring games with her victims. Her creations are obedient to her ways and the Beldam frequently encourages them to do whatever they can to convince their victims to stay in the Other World forever. Even though her calm and composed demeanor can creep her victims out, the Beldam is extremely skillful in hiding her ulterior motives, no matter how intelligent or mature her victims are (i.e. Coraline). The Beldam frequently uses wordplay to disguise her ulterior motives and subtly taps her fingers every time to indicate this. When her true nature is revealed, she instantly drops her loving maternal figure and becomes a cruel and authoritarian figure who is determined to do anything to consume her victims' flesh and souls, no matter how twisted and sadistic these measures are. This includes torturing her creations, especially those who genuinely care for the Beldam's victims, so that they could be driven to do things against their will, such as harming innocent children. She punishes her creations who are unwilling to harm others by mutilating and killing them. Her sadism comes to its fullest effect when she gouges out her victims' eyes, sews buttons over it without anesthesia and consumes their flesh and souls until they become empty ghost-like shells. Though she has no qualms in relishing in savagery, the Beldam chooses to maintain her charisma by disparaging her victims in a sweet and motherly tone and an extremely condescending and sarcastic manner. Her love of games takes a darker turn as she challenges those who question her authority to participate in dangerous games to "prove" themselves. However, the Beldam is heavily implied to have planned these games from the very beginning and its presumed that she initially set these games up for her sadistic pleasure and boast about her power. Despite preaching about how those who disobey must be harshly disciplined, the Beldam breaks the rules of her own games if they are inconvenient to her agenda. This is shown when she outright refuses to acknowledge that Coraline has won the "game" of finding the eyes of the Ghost Children despite previously agreeing (albeit reluctantly) to Coraline's deal of letting her go if she won. This is because, without Coraline, she'd starve to death. Perhaps her most distinctive trait is her "love". At first, the Beldam seems to genuinely love her victims, caring for them and giving them a world that they cannot afford in the real world. When she reverts to her true nature, the Beldam still loves her victims but in a much more perverted and disturbing way. Her love, thus, could be described as how as a parsimonious miser loves his gold or in a more serious and accurate comparison, how a child predator loves his/her victims, considering the ages of her victims. Her twisted love is much more emphasized in the novel, where Coraline briefly gets Stockholm Syndrome by sympathizing (at the very slightest) and allowing her to care for her as if she were her daughter. It is very parasitic and she sees them as nothing but objects and pets, who are ready to be discarded if they "bore" her. Her self-centred love is eventually what causes her downfall as she seeks to destroy everything, including the world, that she rules over, until she could get what she wants - Coraline's soul. To somehow prove that her "love" is all that her victims need, the Beldam convinces them that their parents have neglected and abandoned them and even induces hallucinations of this occurring. Powers and Abilities The Beldam holds near-omnipotent power over the Other World and is able to manipulate the universe into appearing whatever she wishes. However, she cannot create things out of scratch but rather recreate things that have already existed, implying that she has limited powers in the world she rules in. From this, fans conclude that the Beldam discovered rather than created the Other World. This theory has more weight for the novel since the Beldam has human origins, which can implicate that the Beldam, at some point of her life, stumbled into the Other World and settled there. She is particularly good at sewing as she is mostly composed of needles. She also has control over the weather in the Other World as she is able to make lightning appear, which appears in the shape of her hand, when she talks to Coraline about the rain and is able to completely cover the entire moon with the shadow of a button and to completely disintegrate into a blank void. The strength of her powers depends on how much energy she has left from feeding on the flesh and souls of her victims. These powers also keep the Other World in its whimsical state, and the less energy she has, the more it reverts back to its twisted state. She often makes bargains with her victims in order to obtain their flesh and souls to feed upon similar to how people make deals with the Devil in order to achieve fame, power etc. and is able to steal and imprison souls, which alludes to her demonic nature. The Other Mother is also quite physically powerful as she is able to rapidly climb up a gigantic spiderweb when she chases Coraline and is able to bang on the door so hard that the passageway also pushes forward as she tries to break the door down forwards. Despite being unable to exit the Other World like the other creations (except for her rats), her hand is the only body part that can exit the Other World. It is extremely powerful and can attack people and drag people in long distances and it is presumed that the Other Mother detached her own hand in order to send the button-eyed ragdolls to the real world as her hand acts like a "robot". The Other Mother is also quite talented in disguising herself to look like a completely different and an otherwise normal-looking human female compared to her arachnoid form in order to lure and deceive her victims. She can transform into any appearance that she desires and can even transform herself into looking like a normal human being from the real world without the button eyes. The Inhabitants of the Other World The inhabitants of the Other World are the Other Mother's creations and like her, they have button eyes but they are created out of sawdust like the button-eyed ragdolls that she sends to her victims unlike herself. The inhabitants depend on the type of people that the Other Mother's victims live within the real world so they could feel more comforted and be tempted to stay forever. They are albeit enhanced duplicates of the people that her victim lives within the real world and are fun and entertaining just like the Other Mother. The Other Mother's army of rats are her most loyal creations and are responsible for physically luring her victims into the Other World. In Coraline's case, the Other World inhabitants are Other Father, the Other Mr. Bobinsky, the Other Mice, the Other Spink, the Other Forcible, the other Spink and Forcible's Scottish Terriers, and the Other Wybie. The Other Wybie is the only Other inhabitant that is completely sympathetic to Coraline and shows no willingness, even when coerced, to harm her. However, as the magic of the Other World fades away as the Other Mother loses her powers and becomes more and more like her real self, so do the inhabitants of the Other World. They are in reality monstrous and rather demonic beings who violently attack anything that goes in their way and often have disturbing and distorted voices and screams, as seen when Coraline grabs the eyes of the Ghost Children from them during the game. Most of them have limited free will as the Beldam sees them as slaves, fit solely for the purpose of luring her victims into the Other World. However, she gives some of the inhabitants more free will to make the illusion of their loving and friendly personalities more "genuine". This is seen with the Other Wybie, who was given the most free will since the Beldam knew that the cause behind most of Coraline's frustrations with the real world was Wybie's annoying personality. However, this extended free will proved to be one of the Beldam's biggest mistakes since the Other Wybie used this as an advantage to actually try to help and rescue Coraline from the Beldam. This applied to a lesser extent for the Other Father but seeing that she needed to present herself as a proper mother (i.e. being the wife of a loving husband), it was probably a more pragmatic choice for the Beldam to make him a dutiful slave in luring Coraline. They cannot escape the Other World as they are made out of sawdust and it is heavily implied that the sawdust serves as their "life energy" that is sustained by the powers of the Other Mother, which are fully manifested in the Other World. If they move out of the Other World, they lose most of their "life energy" hence would die quickly just like how fish out of water die quickly, explaining why the Other Wybie refused to escape with Coraline when he had the chance. The rats are the only creations that can leave the Other World since they use less of their "life energy" due to their smaller size. It is unknown why the Other Mother cannot escape the Other World despite not being made out of sawdust. Once the Other inhabitants are done doing the Other Mother's biddings, she "recycles" them for her next victim. They were all eventually killed (inadvertently) by Coraline when she played the game in finding the eyes of the ghost children. Quotes }} Trivia *The name "Beldam" is a reference to a fairy-tale being, also known as "La Belle Dame sans Merci" ("the beautiful lady without pity") from the poem of the same name by John Keats. The poem tells the story of an unnamed knight wandering in a barren and haggard land, who encounters a beautiful and mysterious woman with bright and wild eyes who draws him to her secret grotto with claims of love, then puts him into an enchanted sleep. The knight dreams of ghostly beings who warn him that he is under la Belle Dame's thrall; when he awakens, the woman and her home have vanished, leaving him back on the barren hillside. The word "Beldam" is also an archaic word meaning "Witch" or "Hag". *The Beldam was originally the oldest (both from a "character's age" and "studio" standpoint) Laika villain (the former role being surpassed by Raiden the Moon King). *Ashland, Oregon, the town that the Pink Palace is located in, was founded in 1852, approximately the same time the Pink Palace Apartments was initially constructed. It's also implied that the Beldam is as old as the apartment itself. *When the Beldam speaks to Coraline, she sometimes refers to herself as "your (Coraline's) mother", most notably after she revealed her true colors to Coraline. *The Beldam's desire to consume Coraline's soul is foreshadowed during the initial dinner scenes. Whilst Coraline and the Other Father eat regular food, the Beldam has nothing on her plate and instead, looks at Coraline with delight. The only time the Beldam is shown to eat is when she eats live cocoa beetles. This not only indicates that the Beldam only wants human souls but that she prefers to eat them whilst they're (her victims) still alive. *The song that the Beldam hums while she is in the kitchen is the same song that played during the opening credits. *While the Beldam's true identity is unknown, some fans have theorized that she presumably is the descendant of an ancient alien race with button eyes and spider-like characteristics. This is possibly backed up with the real appearance of the Other World, which is rumored to be located in a cosmic realm considering that there's always night (only in the film canon). However, given the appearances of the Ghost Children and that the Other World is revealed to be an endless void, it is likely that the Beldam's origins are more paranormal than extraterrestrial, contributing to the film's fear factor. *Some fans speculate that when the Beldam told Coraline that "everyone has an other mother", she was actually telling the truth and not simply using figurative speech. This would indicate that many more of her kind exist. Considering that the Other World is implied to be older than the Beldam and that she has no true power over it (she can only manipulate objects in the Other World), this could be the case. *In the film, the side of the door facing both the real world and the Other World do not have door knobs. It was most likely built this way because once locked, it would effectively trap the victims forever (given that the key is hidden). *The Seamstress in the film 9'' was a nod to the Other Mother in ''Coraline, due to their metallic hands. Both films were created by Focus Features. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Creator Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Symbolic Category:Hypocrites Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Opportunists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Strategic Category:Magic Category:Stalkers Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Hybrids Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychics Category:Contradictory Category:Pure Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Parasite Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Demon Category:Betrayed Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Predator Category:Humanoid Category:Defilers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Cheater Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paranormal Category:Starvers Category:Brutes Category:Envious Category:Slaver Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Elementals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Giant Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil